Perfect Life
by KateAnn
Summary: This is my first so help me out! Let me know what I can do better. John Cena and Olivia and the story of how they met, fell in love and where they are now
1. PreChapter

**PRE-CHAPTER**

"Alex, come on. We are going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"I'm coming", Alex yelled back.

"That girl will be the death of me yet, Olivia."

"I know John, but she is all yours." Olivia smiled to herself as she watched her husband and daughter fuss.

Welcome to Nojah, Colorado. This is the home of our main character Olivia, her husband John and their 4 children. Alexandra is the oldest at 5, the twins Juliana and Corie follow at 3 and Noah is the surprise baby at 1.

9 years ago, Liv and John met at a Pay per View event when she won backstage passes to meet the Superstars. She was 25 at the time and John was 29. They had instantly hit it off with each other and had become fast friends. Being friends quickly turned into visits and phone calls and extended time off from their jobs to spend time with each other. Olivia taught 8th grade Algebra at her local high school and would spend entire summers on the road with John. Finally, after being together for so long (3years) and being so close, John finally found the nerve to kiss Liv one night. Before they knew it, they were engaged. They had been engaged for almost 14 months and were planning on being married that coming June. Then their entire lives were turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

John and Liv had been attending a shower that one of their friends had thrown for them. The backseat of their car was loaded down with all kinds of new household items that would go in their new house as soon as they married and moved. Both came from families where it was not expected or acceptable to stay together before they were married and they had both held true to that. They were both very excited about the honeymoon and everything to come. They were singing to a crazy station that they had come across and were chatting like little kids. When they pulled into Liv's driveway, the lights were all on except for the porch light. That was odd considering she had only left the kitchen light on and the porch light.

"Maybe Mom is here helping me pack", she thought.

John walked her to the door and took all the items into her spare room. Her mom was not there and he checked all the rooms before he left. She locked the door behind him and got ready for bed. It had been a long night and she was wiped out.

John went home and settled in for a long night. He was off of work for the next two weeks to attend pre-wedding activities with Liv and he was not the least bit tired at 9:30. Liv had to go to work in the morning so he couldn't call and talk to her but he missed her so much. She was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was never harsh with him but neither did she let him walk all over her. They were perfect for each other and he was so grateful that she had said yes to be his wife.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning John rolled over and looked at his clock. It said 1:45. "1:45! How did I sleep so late?" John thought to himself. Olivia was notorious for waking him up when she took her first break at school. That was usually around 9:30. He wondered if she was ok today or if she had just gotten so busy that she had forgotten. He decided to take a shower and get ready so he could meet her when she got out of school. He quickly showered, shaved and put on a nice shirt and some worn jeans. She loved him in tennis shoes so he pulled out his newest pair that he had gotten at work and slid his feet into them. He ran by the flower shop down from his house and picked up some daisies, her favorite. They even had orange ones today. He thought about getting her something to snack on but figured he would just take her out for whatever she wanted. He was feeling lovey today.

John parked in the lower parking lot of the school and watched the minutes tick by until 3:00. When it finally came, he walked up to the school and was met by a huge crowd of kids. They loved him and he was always willing to sign something or have a picture made with them. After about 15 minutes of this, he escaped and went into the school. He passed Liv's best friend, Amelia Anders, on the way in and stopped to say hi. She asked him what he was doing there and he told her he was there to surprise Liv. She smiled at him but said, "Liv isn't here today. I thought you knew that."

John shook his head and it all made sense to him why she hadn't called him. He felt like such a jerk for not calling her to make sure she was okay. He gave Melia a kiss on the cheek and jogged back out to his car. He dialed Liv's number on the way to her house but he didn't get an answer. He figured she was napping because she didn't feel good. He went ahead and picked up some Mexican (her favorite) and stopped for a 2-liter of Dr. Pepper. If his baby was sick, he would make her feel as comfortable as possible.

John pulled into the driveway and parked behind Liv's little Jetta. He was trying to talk her into getting a newer car but she loved that old thing and would probably drive it until it fell apart. He rang the doorbell twice before getting out his key. He walked in and called her but he got no answer. He started getting worried when he went into her room and she wasn't there. "Liv, if you are here you better answer me", he called. He walked into her bathroom which was attached to her room and what he saw about made him pass out. Liv was laying there in the floor, still in her pajamas with a towel under her head. He shook her awake.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel so strange. It is almost like I have a hangover but this is 10 times worse than any hangover I have ever had."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since about 5 this morning. I couldn't get back to my phone to call you or I would have. I am so sorry, John."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Baby. Do you think you can stand up and get back in bed?"

"I will try."

John helped her up but as soon as she got her feet under her, she started to heave again. He held her hair back and rubbed her back and neck. When she had emptied what little she had left in her stomach, he gave her a cool washcloth to wipe her face off with and picked her up. He carried her to her bed and she fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

John fiddled around her house for the next few hours looking at wedding gifts, doing some dishes and starting some laundry. It was Thursday and there was no sense in her having to do it all over the weekend, especially not if she was coming down with something. About 6:30, he heard her calling him so he went to see what she needed.

"John, I feel so warm but I am freezing. Can you get the thermometer out of my cabinet so I can check my temperature, please?"

"Sure, baby."

He brought it back to her and rubbed her feet while she counted down till the beeper went off. She pulled the device from her mouth and looked at the numbers. It read 104.8. That was much too high for just a plain old sick fever. John didn't ask her what she thought. He just picked her up, put her in his car and took her the ER. She was too tired to fight with him and she slept the entire way there. They got to the ER and for once it wasn't busy.

The doctor came immediately and took one look at her and asked if she had any pain in her arms or legs. She shook her head no but said that she had been having some pain in her chest area and had been very tired for the past few weeks. She just thought that it had been all the stress of the end of the school year and the wedding. The doctor took some blood samples and told them that he was going to go ahead and admit her and he would do his best to have the results back by the next morning. John made some phone calls while they were admitting Liv and arranged for Amelia to go by and pick up Liv's necessities and a change of clothes. John didn't know much about that stuff so he figured Melia was better for the job anyway.

Later that night, around 2am, the doctor showed up in her room.

"I hate to bother you at such a late hour, but I have the results from your blood work. Olivia, you have cancer and it has progressed very rapidly. I would like to start you on a treatment plan as soon as possible. I would prefer tomorrow."

Olivia just looked at him with an open mouth until John spoke for her.

"What are our options at this point and what do you mean, "progressed very rapidly?"

"Well, the option that I would recommend at this point is to start aggressive chemotherapy as soon as we can. The faster we can stop this from spreading, the better we can handle it. If you both agree, I would prefer that we start first thing in the morning."

"What do you think, Liv?"

"I guess that is all we can do at this point. If I am going to go down, I'm going to go down fighting."

"That's my girl." John said trying to hide his tears.


	5. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, John met Olivia's parents at the door. Her mother's eyes were red and her dad just looked tired.

"She is doing some last minute paperwork and then she will start about 9:00," John said.

"How is she physically?", Kennedy Hunter asked.

"She is doing better than she was last night but she is still not where she was 2 months ago. She has lost almost 10 pounds this month and they are supplementing her meals with an item that is like ice cream that tastes pretty good and is loaded with calories (the healthy kind) and vitamins. They have taken very good care of her since we got here last night."

"John, I am so glad she has you to look after her. She is a lucky girl."

"No, Kennedy, I am the lucky one," John replied.

"Well, we can't sit around here all day and chitchat," Seth Hunter said.

"Let's go down to the chemo room and wait for her there. We can stay as long as we don't cause too much of a ruckus," John told them.

The three of them walked down to the elevator and rode down 3 floors until they came to the "Cancer Wing". This was a brand new wing that had just been added onto the hospital last year and it was very nice. John made a mental note to talk to Vince about contributing some sort of donation to the hospital. After all, they were already taking very good care of his wife to be and he knew that they would continue that treatment until she left.

The family was walking down the hall to Olivia's room, when a young boy with a shiny bald head ran up to them and said "Hey, I know you. You are John Cena; The World Heavyweight Champion! What are you doing here in the hospital?"

"Well, I am here to visit someone who is very sick. How are you feeling? Have you been here long?"

This was how the conversation started and before John knew it, Liv's first treatment was over and he had thoroughly enjoyed talking with some of the kids in the wing. They had played video games, which he lost, talked about wrestling and John had promised to arranged to have some of the Superstars come to visit the kids in the hospital. John pushed Olivia back up to her room and closed the door behind them. He gave a long kiss and pulled her into his lap on the bed.

"How do you feel so far, Babe?"

"Not too bad. I am sure it will be much worse in a few days though. I am not really sure how this chemo works but I knew we had to do something."

"What can I do for you to make you more comfortable?"

"John, you have already done so much for me. You need to go home and get some rest. I will be fine until you can come back. I think I will lie down too. I am awfully tired. If you aren't busy, why don't you come back in the morning and we will talk then about how we are going to handle this. Is that okay?"

"I will just stay here is that is okay with you. I want to be with you through this whole thing and I can rest just as well in that big chair as I can at home. Why don't we both take a nap and then I will order us something really tasty for dinner?"

"That sounds good. I am too tired to argue anyway. I love you, John. Thank you."

"I love you too, Liv," he replied but she was already asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up that evening to the smiling face of John's good friend Dave.

"Hey Livy Loo. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, just a little weak. What are you doing here?"

"Is that the kind of welcome a guy gets when he comes all the way from Canada to see his number one girl? I actually drove part of the way down here. I forgot how boring it is to drive long distances when you are so used to 5 hour flights with cards, movies and beer," Dave said smiling.

"I'm sorry. I am glad you are here. I hope you are not using your personal time to be here. This is not a big deal. I have a few more treatments and then I can go home and life will be back to normal. I will come in every so often to do out patient treatments but they shouldn't be as bad as the first ones. Did John fill you in on the rest?"

"Yeah, he told me that it was progressing very rapidly and you are lucky that they caught it when they did. You really had us scared Livy Loo. Randy and Rey wanted to be here but they could not get time off. Vince sends you his best though and here, he sent this", Dave said as he pulled a card out of his wallet.

"A Blockbuster gift card! That man sure does know how to treat his girls," Liv said smiling.

"You're one of us now, Liv. He better treat you good."

There was a knock on the door and John entered with a couple pizzas and the 2-liter of Dr Pepper that he bought the day before.

"Ok, I got 2. Take it easy Dave. Liv might want to eat too you know." John said and gave his friend a playful swat on the shoulder.

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Just you wait until I get you in the ring. There is a Batista Bomb with your name on it pal."

"I am so scared I can hardly keep my knees from knocking," John retorted sarcastically.

"That's enough you two," Liv said from her perch in the bed.

The three ate in silence for a while until Liv suddenly tried to get out of bed. Dave grabbed her plate and John helped her to the bathroom.

"Ooohh," she said a few minutes later, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen at least until tomorrow. Sorry to ruin your dinner."

"You didn't ruin it, Babe," John said quietly.

"Yeah, I can eat through anything," Dave said smiling. "I will leave you two lovebirds alone. I am going to go crash thanks to the lovely accommodations of the Super 8 down the road. Small town digs are the greatest."

"Sorry we don't have more to offer," Liv replied. "You can stay at my house if you want. No one is there. I just changed the sheets in the spare room. They are pink but you are a real man. You can take it."

"I don't want to impose on you, Livy."

"Who is there to impose upon? Go and feed my cat while you are there. Thanks for the visit. See you tomorrow."

"Love you, Livy Loo. Get to feeling better." Dave gave a kiss on the cheek and shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Four weeks later, Liv's counts were back up high enough that she started getting ready for her next treatment. That morning when she had woken up and lifted her head off the pillow, it had happened. She left a nice pile of hair that had to be thrown in the trash. Crappy side effects of chemo. John said that when the time came, he and several others from the WWE would all shave their heads with her. She figured she might as well get it over with. She started brushing and it just started falling out in clumps. She started to cry but then realized it was just hair and it would grow back. Then she laughed at herself for getting so upset at hair. She was still laughing when John walked through the door.

"What's so funny Little Lady?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just laughing at how stupid I am. I was crying over my hair until I realized that it is just hair. I mean, you are losing yours faster than I am and you aren't getting chemo."

"Hey now! Easy on the ego. I am sensitive about my balding head." John said laughing.

"Do you still love me even though I am going bald?"

"Baby, I didn't fall in love with you because of your hair and I'm not going to fall out of love with you because of it either. You are beautiful no matter what your hair looks like."

"Can we do the head thing this week sometime then? I just want to get it over with."

"Sure Babe. Let me call up the guys and let them know when and we will do it via video conference. It will be a family event!"

The next afternoon, John set it up so he, Dave, Liv, and her dad could all shave their heads together while watching Randy, Rey, Shane, Hunter, Shawn, Chris and even Vince shave theirs. Liv cried the hardest when Hunter shaved his and Shawn's. Those guys were known for their hair and they cut it off like it was nothing; all for her. Stephanie had created WWE bandanas for all of them to wear and they were delivered that afternoon. Liv's said "Diva" across the front. They all donned their new caps and smiled for the camera. The following Monday would be a special RAW that would donate 40% of the proceeds from the ticket sales to St. Jude's and to Nojah Hospital and Stephanie wanted to show her Stars being supportive.

Later that week, numerous Superstars showed up for a special meet and greet day with the kids in the hospital. They also handed out soft elastic bands for the masks that the kids had to wear. They had the RAW or Smack Down logo on them and the kids thought they were awesome.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for John and before he knew it, it was time for Liv to go home and for him to get back to work. He hated to leave her but he knew he had to work. The last day he saw her, they took a picture together and he kept it in his wallet so he could see her whenever he wanted. He still found her so beautiful, even with her bald head and tired face. She was feeling much better and was working on wedding stuff like crazy. He had tried to get her to postpone it until she felt 100% but she wanted to go on with what they had planned. She had even gone ahead and purchased a wig that matched her original hair almost perfectly. It was a little longer but the same dark brown/black John loved. Her wedding dress had to be altered due to her weight loss but other than that everything was going as planned.

John couldn't wait to marry her. She was such a good woman and he knew that she would make him the happiest man on Earth. He couldn't wait to have little dark headed babies with her and grow old together. This terrible disease had almost taken all that from him and it made him angry just thinking about it. John headed out to work out and try to work it out of his mind.

**  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Liv could hardly contain herself. In just 13 days she would be Mrs. John Cena! She wondered what it be like to lay with him in their new bed that they had purchased last fall. She knew that everyone in the wrestling world thought he was beautiful and she couldn't help but think about it sometimes. Sure, she had seen him with no shirt, who hadn't, but to think that he would be all hers in 2 weeks just blew her mind. She was thinking about their wedding night and she was getting hot cheeks just thinking about it. Liv wanted to do something special for John but she wasn't sure what .

What she could do that wasn't very expensive but would still be enough to wow John? She didn't have much money (thanks public education) and she didn't feel right spending any of John's money; maybe for necessities after they were married but definitely not now. She wasn't sure what he had planned for that night but she needed something to wear. Surely that would be okay. He had never seen her in something so skimpy and she hoped he still thought she was beautiful that night. She called Amelia and asked her what she thought. Amelia said that she would pick Liv up and they would go find the perfect outfit for the special night. Liv got dressed and was ready when Amelia showed up thirty minutes later.

They ran all over town looking for something special. Finally at the last store (isn't it always), they found it. It was a pretty bra and panty set in a deep red that stood out against Liv's dark hair and tanned skin. Amelia also purchased a scented candle set in a woodsy scent that John loved, bubble bath and bought her friend two matching robes with their names embroidered on the back; Mr. Cena and Mrs. Cena. She would give those to Liv later tonight after the girls finished shopping. More than likely they would get pizza and a movie and stay up late like 8 year olds.

Melia knew Liv had been lonely since John had left but they only had a few more days until they could see each other and it wouldn't be long until they were husband and wife. Melia was so happy for her friend but couldn't help the sadness that tugged at her heart when she saw them together. She wanted a love like that; the kind of love that knew no boundaries. A love that was everlasting. He treated Liv the same now as he had the first time he took her out; like a princess. Melia pushed those thoughts aside and caught up with Liv as she was checking out of the lingerie store.

That night the girls changed into their pjs, ordered a pizza, rented a movie and settled in for a long overdue sleepover. They talked about how this was the last time they would get to do this before Liv got married. Liv shared some of her deepest fears with Melia that night.

"Mel, what do you think it will be like the first time? I mean, I have never done that with anyone and I know he has. I am okay with that I am just a little worried about what he might think. What if my wig comes off? That would straight up kill the mood right there," Liv said with a giggle.

"Liv, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I am speaking from experience when I say this. It all falls into place when it happens. You aren't worrying about where your hands should be or if your face looks relaxed enough. It just happens. John is so in love with you Livy. I wouldn't worry about it."

Liv sat thinking about how hard it must have been for Melia to lose Jack. They had only been 26. John reminded her of Jack in some ways. Just the way Jack treated Melia, John treated Liv. Melia had become a widow much too young thanks to the war. She missed her husband so much sometimes but she was so proud of him. Jack was a great guy who loved his country and his family. Unfortunately, one took him away too young. She looked over at Melia as tears started to run down her face.

"Sorry Liv, sometimes it just hits me when I least expect it. It's been almost three years now and sometimes I feel like it just happened yesterday," Melia sobbed.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up, Mel. Jack was such a wonderful guy and I still miss him, too. It's okay to cry but Jack wouldn't want you to stay like this forever. Know what? I have this guy that I want you to meet. His name is Dave and I think that you will really like him. At the very least I bet you two would be great friends," Liv told her friend.

"I think I am ready to start looking for someone else," Melia said. "I know I am still young enough that I could find someone who could make me happy and that I could share my life with."

" I will call him tomorrow and maybe you all could go out with John and I when they get back."

"Sounds like fun." Melia smiled as she thought about the prospect of a new someone.

The girls watched their movie and Melia shared her gift with her friend. Liv loved it and put it into her bag that she had already packed for the wedding night. The girls giggled and laughed until late into the night when they finally fell asleep on the couch. Liv got up and moved to her bed about 5am but couldn't go back to sleep. She laid there thinking about the wedding night. This was really starting to freak her out because John would be her first. Sure she had kissed guys and she may have even gone a little further than she should have with John at times but this was the big one! This was not something to be taken lightly. Would it hurt? Would it be awkward afterward when they didn't know what to say? Should she take condoms or just pray that the Pill worked? So many questions to have answered. "Oh well," she thought, "It's all in God's hands. When the time is right, it will happen." Soon thereafter, she fell asleep.


End file.
